RWBY: Rising Winter
by Escalated Omega
Summary: Second installment for the Knights of Remnant. It's focused on the Winter Knight Kai Winterfell. Watch from his childhood as he competes to stay alive in an Organization in a Kingdom he's never been to. Will He ever avenge the death of his parents? that's for me to decide, now isn't it. Has all Characters from RWBY by the way.
1. Chapter 1

So, you wanna hear my story this time? Either way, you're staying to listen even if you don't wanna stay. My name you ask? Kai Winterfell, my father was a successful business man and was one of the heads for the Atlas branch of the Schnee Dust Corporation. How did he get to that position? Well, he was a very great master negotiator and that's why Mr. Schnee liked him so much. Always getting the best equipment for the lowest price. Anyways, You probably don't wanna hear about my Father's position, so Let's start off when my life took a turn for the worst.

* * *

I was sitting down in a chair reading a book when my Father walked in from work. I looked up from the book to look at him.

"How was work today?" I asked him.

"Awesome," He told me, "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

I placed the book down on the nightstand and followed him to the backyard, where there was a tarp covering what looked like a box and a strange looking object. I paused when I got close enough and stared at the things covered by the tarp.

"Is... Is this the surprise?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," He said in an excited tone, "Wait until you see what it is."

Before he flipped the tarp off, he got a call on his scroll. He stopped and answered it only saying the words Yes, and I understand.

"Who was that?" I asked when he hung up.

"It was the General," He told me, "He says that their scanners picked up a possible Faunus protest, and that we should stay inside until it dies down. But anyways let's get this tarp off."

He flipped it off to show a weapons carry case and a couple of vehicles.

"Do I choose one?" I asked.

"Yes, you choose one," He said.

There were a total of five weapons in the box to choose from. There was: a cutlass that turned into a 44. Magnum, a claymore that was modified to fire off Dust blasts in quick succession, a Halberd that converted to a Sniper rifle, a Greatsword that could turn into a LMG, and a war hammer that could turn into a rocket launcher.

"Hmm," I said, thinking about it, "I guess I'll take the Claymore. Not enough respect for the classics anymore."

"Good choice," My father said, "Now for the vehicles."

This time, there were only three: A Lightbike, A tank with a nitro system attached, and a Mongoose.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Were you expecting more?" He said.

"Kinda," I said, "But I'll take the Lightbike."

"Okay," He muttered, "Gather your weapon and vehicle, and let's head inside."

I grabbed both of them and followed behind my Father into the house.

"Now," He said when we got inside, "Strike me with your new weapon."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it," He told me.

"But you'll get hurt," I said.

"I'll be fine," He assured me, "Trust me. Now quickly, before your mother gets back and yells at me for giving you a weapon."

I held up the Claymore and attempted to strike him, like he told me to. When it got close, I heard the sound of the Claymore hitting something and saw that my father had pulled out his weapon and blocked the blow. He knocked me back and I attempted to get back into form when his blade poked my neck.

"Too slow," He announced, "You think your opponent is going to wait for you to get back into position?"

"Yes?" I answered skeptically.

"No," He said, "If you ever get knocked back in a fight, get up and keep fighting instead of trying to get back into the correct form for fighting. Now, try again."

I tried again, with my father knocking me back again. I got back up and struck again, this time knocking my father back. He got up and wiped a little blood off his upper lip.

"Good," He said, "That's all we have time for today. Your Mother is here. Oh, by the way, the Claymore can also fold to fit in smaller spaces. Now quickly, put it away before she sees it."

"Sees what?" Someone said in an angry tone.

"Nothing," My father said turning around to talk to my mother, "Why would I hide anything from you?"

"Yes," She said, "Yes you would Marcus, you are the worst person at hiding things I've met. I know you gave him a weapon."

"When did you figure out?" He said in a defeated voice.

"Are you kidding?" She said, "I've been waiting for you to give him one. It's about time he learned how to fight, otherwise, how would he get into the Academy?"

"The Academy?" I asked.

"Atlas Academy," She told me, "General Ironwood is the headmaster there. And in a couple years, you'll be old enough."

Just then, a couple of extremists started throwing Molotov cocktails at the house, setting it on fire.

* * *

I came to surrounded by the ashes of what used to be my house. I stood up and clenched my right arm while limping because my left leg was either injured or broken. I limped over to my father just as he opened his eyes.

"K-Kai," He coughed, "I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked in a scared voice.

"Your mother isn't exactly your mother," He told me, "There was this girl at another academy I ended up doing some really crazy things with my last year at Beacon academy. Her name was Cinder."

"Wow," I said, "I'm a Bastard child... That's the last thing I wanted to hear."

"Despite all that," He coughed, "You are destined for-"

"Destined for what?" I asked, tearing up, "Dad? Dad!"

I looked to the side to see the outline of a man with what looked like somewhat spiked up/slicked back hair.

"Hello?" He called, "Is anybody there?"

I was frozen still, kneeling over my father's body, crying my eyes out.

"Hello?" He called again, "There's no need to be afraid, I'm here to help you."

I stood up and walked over to the man, looked up at him, then looked back down.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Kai Winterfell," I told him.

"Well Kai," He said, "I'm Adam Taurus. If you want you can follow me, and be accepted into a group of people that will care for you for the rest of your life."

I started to follow him through the burnt house, looking at what used to be one of the most well built mansions in Atlas.

"Where are we going?" I asked Adam.

"Vale," he told me, "The White Fang, and your new family is there."

"So, this Vale place," I said, "How far away is it?"

"Not too far," He said, "Just across the water."

"ACROSS THE WATER?" I blurted out.

"Well, Ocean to be exact.," He corrected himself, "By the Kai. How well can you defend yourself?"

"Very well," I said.

"Good," He said, "But very well isn't going to work. You need to be the best fighter you can be if you want to keep a spot in the White Fang, because trust me, You. Will. Be. Challenged."


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, if there are any typos from here on, please point them out to me so that I can fix them.**

* * *

Adam and I walked into the White Fang camp near the city of Vale, which seemed peaceful at the time as nothing was bothering it.

"Is this the place?" I asked Adam while looking at the Faunus who were staring at me.

"Yes," He said, "First, I want to meet someone. Second, don't mind them, they don't really like you. It's only because they don't see what I saw in you when I found you."

"What did you see in me?" I asked.

"Something very powerful laying dormant," He told me as he walked up to a tent unlike the other tents, "Wait here."

I stopped and stood there, waiting for Adam to get the person he wanted me to meet when I someone started talking to me.

"Hey, Human," He said, "If you think you're going to gain the trust of everyone here, you're thinking wrong."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Think of it as one," He told me.

"I don't think you know what you're messing with," I said and pulled out my Claymore.

The man who taunted me pulled his weapon out and knocked me backwards. I stood up and charged at him, ready to strike. He noticed that I was going to strike and parried my strike so that we were tied up. I pushed and moved forwards, making him lean back so that he was an awkward position. I took a quick look around to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight, even Adam and some cat lady. I swept his feet out from under him with a sweeping kick and thrust my claymore through his chest. I put my sword away and stood up straight. I turned around to see Adam in my face.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"He challenged me to a fight to the death," I said, "I merely accepted and beat him."

"Okay," He said, "By the way, meet one of the most important members we have here at the White Fang, Blake."

"Hello," Blake said, "Adam has been telling me about you, but it seems he missed a couple of details. What is you name?"

"Kai," I said, "Kai Winterfell."

Blake looked towards Adam, "You brought one of the Winterfells over here?!"

"Relax," Adam said, "He's on our side. Or at least he will be."

"Excuse me for asking," I said, "But why are you acting that way over my last name?"

"Look," Blake said, "Your family is one of the highest on the power scale and controls the dust distribution from Atlas to Mistral."

"Why is that of any significance?" I asked.

"Never mind," She said.

"Change out of those burnt clothes," Adam said tossing me some new clothes, "Your first mission starts tomorrow."

* * *

I walked up to The White Fang camp, with bodies on the ground and Adam standing outside his tent.

"What happened here?" I asked, "It kinda looks like a Ursa went on a rampage."

"I've accepted a deal," Adam told me, "And Blake ran."

"Do you need anyone to chase her?" I asked him.

"No," He said, "I need you to infiltrate Atlas academy, but you don't actually need to go over there for a while. We need to go meet someone in Vale first."

Well?" I said, "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

Adam and I took off towards Vale running. I had never run like this before, because all my missions had been stealth missions. I had stopped in my tracks cause something had caught my eye, the Grimm were attacking someone or something. I went over there and killed the Grimm that were attacking the person.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Brzzt!" The person, or Robot to be more precise, made a sound.

"Can you speak?" I asked.

"Y-Yes I C-Can," It said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I-I don't H-Have one," It informed me.

"What is your purpose?"

"I am A-A Universal Planetary Defense Prototype," It said, "I was supposed to be the main defense unit for the Atlesian Military."

"What happened?" I asked, noticing that it's speech was fixed.

"I was deemed a failure," It told me, "And by the protocol set for me, I'm to destroy myself using what ever I deem necessary. So please, destroy me."

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Kai!" Adam yelled, "Let's go!"

"Hold on!" I yelled back.

"Why would I destroy you?" I asked it again.

"Because my sensors indicate that you are best fit for destroying things," It told me.

"What if I told you," I said, "That I find you worthy of living longer."

"That means nothing to me," It said.

"KAI!" Adam yelled again, "WE NEED TO GO!"

"Hold on!" I yelled at him, then looked back at the robot, "It does mean something. I am Kai Winterfell, Look at your identification program."

The robot processed something for a bit then spoke again, "I have conformed that you are a Winterfell. Your claim of finding me worthy is validated."

"Good," I said, "Now hurry up and follow me. I'm going to fix you and even give you a couple of upgrades."

"Are we actually ready to go now?" Adam asked irritated.

"Yes," I said, "Let's go."

We continued to walk towards Vale, continuously being stopped by Grimm trying to kill us. When we got to the location, we were welcomed by a man in white clothing.

"Why hello there," He said, "I have a feeling we're going to work just fantastic while together."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!" One of the announcers said, welcoming all those who came to watch the matches.

"For those of you watching for the first time, allow us to break down the rules," The other said, "The Tournament is broken down into three stages, Teams, Doubles, and Singles."

"Now that we have that singled out," The first one said, "Let's go back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon and Team ABRN of Shade."

I sat down with my team at some seats to watch the first match of the Tournament. I looked to see if they were all here.

"Let's see," I muttered to myself, "Dectro's here. Jade is here. And Ragnar is here. Good, looks like everyone's here."

"My calculations show that this match has a 99.9% of going in Team RWBY's favor," Dectro said.

"Dectro," Jade said.

"Yes Jade?" Dectro replied.

"Do us all a favor and shut up," She told him.

"But Kai finds my calculations to be very helpful," He said, "Which is why he has Pre Chosen me to be in the Doubles round if we win our match."

"WHAT?" Jade yelled.

"Really dude?" Ragnar said, "You could've at least told us."

"Or he could have not chosen without consulting us," Jade said.

"That too," Ragnar agreed, "But then again, I don't really care who fights in the Doubles round."

"Well I care," Jade said then turned towards me, "How could you do that?"

"Hey," I said, "I'm a person of planning, not going with sudden decisions. I'm also a looker."

'Okay, look dude," Ragnar said, "We know you're the best looking Guy in the academy, but that doesn't mean you have to rub in everyone's face."

"RAGNAR, THAT ISN'T WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW," Jade snapped at him.

"It's what I was talking about," He told Jade.

"Why can't I hurt him?" Jade asked me.

"Because he's a valuable member of this team," I told her, "Plus we won't be able to pass to the next round without him. Now stop arguing about this. We've already missed most of the match."

We turned our attention back towards the match, which was almost over by the looks of it

"And," Dectro said, "It's over."

A buzzer sounded and the announcers started talking again.

"Team RWBY wins the match!" One of them said.

"How does he do that?" Ragnar asked.

"He's a highly advanced mechanized being that can almost use aura," I told him again, "He was considered a failure by the same person who created Penny."

"Oh yeah," Ragnar said.

"Next up is Team KDJR of Atlas vs Team GRNN of Shade," The coffee addicted Announcer said, "Will both these teams please make their way to the arena."

"We're up," I said.

"The probability of us making it past this round is 00.1%," Dectro said.

"Really?" Ragnar said mellowly, "Then let's try to change that up."

"That's the first time you've said something I'll agree to," Jade said pulling out her Katanas, "Let's do this."

I pulled out my Claymore as Ragnar pulled out his Halberd and Dectro pulled out his Flame thrower.

"Let the match begin!" The other Announcer said, signaling the start of the match.

I rushed forwards and let out a Dust blast, knocking the other team back so that my teammates could catch them off guard.

"Go go go!" I yelled as they charged forwards, each of them picking a person to battle, "And I guess I have the last guy."

"Watch who you're calling a guy," The person said, "I'm a woman."

"That...," I said, "I knew that... I was uh... Just... Using a term."

"I hope that's the reason," She said then attacked me.

We kept parrying for a while, then a decided to strike where she wasn't expecting it. I ended up knocking her back out of the ring.

"And Gina Green has been knocked out of the ring by Kai Winterfell!" The Announcer drinking coffee said.

"This is a strange outcome than what we expected," The other said, "We expected Kai to get knocked out first."

I turned to run over to Dectro to help him out as he was have no trouble handling his opponent. I jumped off the ledge to feel cold steel slicing through my right arm and my left leg. I fell to the ground in pain and tried to hold my left leg with both of my arms. Except... There was nothing to hold on to. And I couldn't touch anything with my right arm as it was about 15 feet away from me.

"KAI!" Jade said then ran over to me, "Are you okay."

I looked at her, "No, I'm just fine," I said sarcastically, "It's just a little flesh wound."

I made an arm from Ice where my actual arm used to be, and did the same with my leg. I then got up to see that the last opponent had been knocked out of the ring.

"The match is over!" The announcer said, "Team KDJR wins!"

Dectro walked over towards me and gave me a high five. Ragnar tried to do the same but stopped when he touched my hand.

"That thing's cold," He said removing his hand.

"Let's go," I said, then started walking off.

"To where exactly?" Jade asked me.

"The fairgrounds," I said, "where else?"

"Oh," Ragnar said, "I can't wait to get me some food. This fight has left me starving."

By the way," I said, "Yes it does."

"What?" Ragnar asked.

"The answer to your question from earlier," I told him.

Ragnar blinked for a couple seconds, "Oh yeah... The question that wasn't really a question," He said.

"Why are we talking and not heading to eat?" Jade asked.

* * *

We got to the entrance to the fair grounds to see Team RWBY walk towards the entrance.

"Hey you guys are Team RWBY, right?" I stopped them.

"Yeah," Their leader said, "What about it?"

"Watched your match against Team ABRN," I told her, "You guys were great."

"Thanks!" The leader told me, "By the way, I heard about your injury during your teams match."

"Don't even bother felling sorry," I said, "It's just a flesh wound."

"That's not true," Dectro said, "You cried like a little b-,"

I hit Dectro on the head to shut him up.

"What up with that guy?" One of the members asked me.

"He's a robot that was considered a failure by the same man who built Penny," I explained, "Strange thing is, both Dectro and Penny are almost like best friends now. Penny won't let him surpass someone named Ruby for some reason."

"Oh!" The leader said, "I'm Ruby!"

"Oh," I said shocked, "Who are you teammates?"

"Well, first there's Weiss," Ruby said pointing to Weiss, then whispered to me, "She's a Schnee."

I cringed when she said that, Remembering when my Father was still alive. Me and Weiss were friends at that time.

"Then there's Blake," She said pointing to Blake as well, "She doesn't talk much."

I looked at Blake, "I know who she is," I said, "I've met her before."

"Finally," Ruby said, "There's my sister Yang, She's at the end of the line."

I looked at Yang as she waved at me.

"So," Ruby said, "What your teammates names?"

"Well," I said, "There's Ragnar. He's the guy that doesn't really care what happens, as he's just glad he's alive. There's Jade, She's always Pissed off for some reason. I already told you about Dectro."

"What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Kai Winterfell," I told her.

Weiss looked at me looking as if she was astonished.

"Have you met any of my friends yet?" Ruby asked.

"Spare me the list and tell me the top 2 fighters out of your friends," I told her.

"Well," She said, "There's Phyrra. Then there's Ryan, but he prefers Darkness for an odd reason."

"Hmm," I said, "I'll probably fight one of those two in the singles round."

"How do you know you're going to make it that far?"

"Allow me to tell you the stats," Dectro said to Ruby, "Kai now has a 90% chance of making it to the singles round and winning. With my help of course."

"Woah," Ruby said, "A robot that can produce stats as fast as I down Cookies? That's so awesome."

"Come on Ruby," Weiss said, interrupting our conversation, "We promised Phyrra that we'd watch her match."

"See you later Kai!" Ruby shouted back towards me.

"Oh you'll see me a lot sooner than you think, Ruby Rose. Or should I say, Red," I thought to myself.


	4. Between Chapter Questions

**Hey guys, I thought I'd shake things up a little with some Questions. Let's begin.**

 **Question 1: If you had to, what would you call the Ship between Kai and Weiss right now?**

 **Question 2: How do you think the character development for Ragnar is going so far?**

 **Question 3: How do you think I should physically introduce Team JNPR into the story? Preferably before the incident with Phyrra.**

 **Question 4: On a scale of one to ten, what do you think the chances are thatKai will figure out the truth about what Cinder has planned and revolt against her?**

 **Question 5: What do you think the Schnee family did/didn't do for Kai to hate them so much?**

 **Question 6: Do you think Dectro will be able to break his core programming and gain a semblance? And if so, when do you think it should happen?**

 **Question 7: What do you think Dectro's melee weapon will be?**

 **Question 8: When do you think I should add in Teams like SSSN and CFVY?**

 **Question 9: Do you think I should add a T-Rex Grimm into the story?**

 **Question 10: Last one for right now. If you had to guess, how much do you think Kai would like Neo?**

 **That's all for now, as I already said for Question 10. I will see you later after Chapter 9 for more questions! Also, feel free to ask me any questions in the time between now and Chapter 9. I'm eager to see how you guys answer these, and your questions for me.**


	5. Chapter 4

We sat down to eat some food at the place everyone were talking about. As the old man working there went to get us food, we talked amongst ourselves.

"That Ruby girl seems nice," Ragnar said, starting the conversation.

"Oi!" I blurted out.

"I'm just saying that she's nice," He said.

"Yeah, we know how you work," Jade said, "First you say that they look nice, then you try to greet them with a one-liner. How do you think you got in the hospital a couple weeks ago, when you tried it on that lady with the Tote that transformed into a mini gun?"

"It's a combat tote, actually," The lady with the combat tote said after walking up to us.

A camera flash went off, and I turned around to see a bunny Faunus holding a camera. I gave her the stink eye... well was about to, until I saw a tall figure walk up. I turned back around to see my food in front of me, and the old man waiting for me to pay for the food. I grabbed my wallet and handed him a credit card and the purchase was accepted. I grabbed the bowl and turned around.

"So," I said with a full mouth, "Who are you guys?"

"Team CFVY," The lady with the combat tote said, "We attend the academy here."

"So it seems," I said, "Well, we're Team KDJR. Are you this Coco I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes," Coco said, "And you are?

"Kai," I told her.

"Got a last name Kai?" She asked me.

"It's Winterfell," I told her.

"Uh, Coco," The Faunus said, "That name sounds familiar."

"What are you talking about Velvet?" Coco asked her.

"Well, there was this family in Atlas," Velvet said, "That got attacked by extremists."

"They never found the body of the child," The tall guy said.

"That's because...," Coco said then looked towards me, "The child... wasn't even there."

"Who's the tall guy?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yatsuhashi," Velvet told me.

"And the blind looking guy?" I asked.

"Fox," Coco told me, then leaned in to whisper something in my ear, "He's mine."

"WHAT, DO YOU THINK I'M GAY?!" I asked.

"You might be," Coco said.

I turned around in my chair and set the bowl on the counter. I then turned back around to see Team CFVY had already left For Beacon.

"Well," Ragnar said, "We should head over towards Beacon for the night."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, "I agree," I acknowledged, "Let's go."

* * *

We arrived at Beacon just as Team RWBY arrived. I decided to walk up to them.

"Hey guys," I said.

Ruby turned around to look at me, startled.

"Oh, it's only you," She said, relieved.

"Who else would it be?" I asked her.

"A White Fang soldier," Blake said.

"As if one of those corrupted Faunus would be that friendly," I responded.

"So what are you and your team doing?" Yang asked.

"We were thinking of getting some rest before the doubles round tomorrow," I explained, "We just arrived here."

"Hey Kai," Weiss said, "Where did you live when you were younger?"

"I lived in Atlas," I answered, "My father was one of the people in charge of the Schnee dust branch in Atlas. He was specifically in charge of negotiations for the Atlas branch."

"Really?" She asked, "What was his name?"

"Marcus Winterfell," I answered, "What is this? Fifty questions?"

"No," She told me, "Just a couple more."

I turned towards Ragnar while she was thinking of another question and did the crazy gesture and pointed towards Weiss. He laughed silently and agreed.

"I don't have any more, but I will soon," Weiss said, then walked off with the rest of Team RWBY.

"That was rude," I said, "She didn't even say bye."

We continued walking in the courtyard and got halfway through when Dectro piped up.

"There is a fight that we won't want to miss," He informed us, "It's going to happen in a couple seconds. We should head over there."

We turned back towards the cliff part of the courtyard just in time to see Winter Schnee attack an old man.

"According to my records," Dectro said, "The man is known in the system as Qrow Branwen. He used to be part of Team STRQ with Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and his sister Raven Branwen. According to him, this was the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon."

"That's pretty useful," Ragnar said.

"What do you have on Weiss?" I asked him.

"Weiss Schnee," He started, "Her father is [ERROR FILE NOT FOUND], her mother is [ERROR FILE CORRUPTED OR DELETED. PLEASE REPLACE], and her sister is Winter Schnee, a operative in the Atlesian military currently on a mission to [SUBJECT CLASSIFIED]. Weiss Is the Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, a family company founded by her grandfather [DATA MOVED TO EXTERNAL DEVICE] but has verbally said that she wants to become a huntress because she doesn't want her father to be the end of the Schnee family."

"Anything on me?" Ragnar asked.

"Ragnar Onyx," He said, "[NO DATA FOUND, AS CHOSEN SUBJECT HAS NOT BEEN DOCUMENTED OR RECORDED]."

"What about... That Ryan guy?" I asked.

"Ryan Darkness Hunter [404 ERROR. FILE ERASED], " He said, "After a very confusing childhood, and being illegally experimented on in his late childhood to early teens by the criminal faction known as the White Fang. He escaped and in order to hide he made the unusual decision of becoming a world famous singer/fighter. The rest is unknown."

"Hold up," I said, "Something happened."

We turned our attention back towards Qrow and Winter to see that the General showed up with two other people, both from Beacon.

"Darn," I said, "We missed it."

"Not entirely," Dectro told me, "Somebody was videotaping the fight, so if I hack into that person's scroll we can watch it."

Dectro started to blank out while hacking into the scroll he was talking about, so I decided to find someone to talk to. I saw someone standing next to me, staring at the courtyard baffled on how it was fixed so quickly.

"Hey," I said to the person, "What's your name?"

The person turned around and looked at me, "Winslow," He told me, "My semblance is coming back to life when killed."

"That... wasn't... what I was asking," I said, "But okay. I'm Kai by the way."

"I know who you are," He said, "You're the kid whose body wasn't found."

"How did you?" I asked.

"Okay, listen," He said, "There's a downside to my semblance. Whenever I die, I always appear somewhere random and it's never the same place twice. It's different every time, so I just so happened to appear at your house one of the times I died and saw the whole thing happen. Who do you think contacted the athourities about it? Your dead father?"

There was a long moment of silence until Winslow spoke up.

"I actually meant to saw that," He said.

"Hey Winslow!" Someone yelled, "Get over here before I kill you again!"

Winslow walked over to the person who was yelling at him, and walked off. When they almost got out of sight the person wearing a white T-shirt stopped, looked at his scroll, pressed a couple of buttons and looked at Dectro with a death stare. I then looked towards Dectro who finally got out the blank out he was in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well," He said, "The person who taped it appears to be the worlds best hacker."

"How good is he?" I asked.

"I only got a .001 millisecond notice that I was getting locked out," He said, "That's how good he is. He's also successfully hacked the Atlas delivery system, which is heavily protected from hackers, just so that one of his teammates could get a weapon before the Atlas military. It only took .001 milliseconds for that hack too."

I turned to see a student with metal arms following after Ozpin for some reason. I pondered and thought about it, but ultimately decided that there was no way it was that Ryan guy I had Dectro tell me about. I started walking towards the dorm my team was using when I got a message on my scroll from Adam. The message said:

"Meet me in the forest of foreverfall right away, I have to talk to you about something. ~Adam"

"Hey guys," I said.

"What is it?" Had asked.

"I'll meet up with you guys later, I have to do something," I said to them.

Little did I know that Blake was standing nearby, suspicious of what I was doing, and followed me to foreverfall to see what I saw on my scroll.


	6. Chapter 5

"You're getting too friendly with the enemy!" Adam yelled at me, "If you keep that up they'll find out you're working for us!"

"Adam, you need to calm down," I told him, "I'm just making a couple of revisions to the plan."

"You don't get to change the plan!" Adam yelled, "Only Cinder and her higher ups change the plan!"

"The best way to deceive the enemy is by earning their trust," I said, "That's what you told me all those years ago."

"I'm not who I was back then," he said, staring me in the eye.

"You're right," I told him sternly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You've been corrupted beyond the point of return," I said, "After this whole revolution for equality thing is over, I'M. GONE."

"Fine!" He said, "Leave After this is done! Be a traitor and run away like Blake did!"

"Maybe you're the one who's the traitor," I said, "Adam Taurus, When the White Fang is forced to pull back into Mistral know one thing. You. Will. Be. Hunted. And when that does happen hope on your life that it isn't me that strike you down."

I turned around and walked off back towards Beacon Academy. I didn't even get halfway there when I heard rustling in the bushes. I stopped and looked around for which bush the rustling was coming from. When I figured the location out, I spoke up.

"I know you're there Blake," I said, "You don't have to hide."

"But you still help the White Fang," She said walking out of the bushes, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Me and the White Fang is kinda in the air anymore," I told her, "So Dectro told me that you had information on Cinder and the White Fang's plans?"

"First you have to tell me something," She said, "I want you to cut all ties you have with the White Fang. Then I'll tell you about what I know."

"Done," I said, then looked around, "But we can't talk here. Meet me back at Beacon."

"Right," Blake said, "There might be White Fang scouts listening to us right now. We should take different routes back to Beacon."

* * *

I arrived at Beacon to see Blake already there. She waved and walked up to me.

"You've made it," She said, "All I know right now is that the White Fang could strike at any moment."

"Does anyone else believe you about this?" I asked.

"Not really," She said, "But we have to be prepared for anything, even any attempt to sabotage the Vytal Festival Tournament."

"Is it VYTAL to our survival?" I asked.

"This is not the time for puns," She said sternly, "We have to be serious about this."

"Oh come on," I said, "Not even one?"

"No," She told me, "Jokes can be made after all of the Rules have been followed, and the White Fang has been taken care of."

"To hell with the rules!" I blurted, "There's always a little time for things like Fun, Games, and laughter... Which I think laughter fits under fun... But who cares anyways?"

"I do," She said, "Now be serious about this."

I formed a little ice swan and went next to Blake, "Ice swan? It's freshly made," I told her.

She slapped it out of my hands just as I pulled it away from her face.

"You beast!" I said jokingly, "You just ended an innocent life."

Blake sighed and walked off.

"Aww!" I said, "I was only joking! Come back please... Oh, annnnd she's gone."

I walked off towards the dorm that my team had in use because of the tournament, but stopped after starting because I thought I heard something in the distance. I listened for five minutes, just in case the sound came back. When it didn't, I shrugged and continued walking until I got back to the dorm.

I walked in to see Decrto, Jade, and Ragnar sitting down at a table, playing a board game.

"What?" I asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Ragnar said, "I'm trying to decide what to do with this property I landed on."

"He's been trying to decide for an hour now," Jade told me.

"To be precise," Dectro said, "Approximately 1 hour 20 minutes and 45 seconds."

"Shut up please," Jade said.

Ragnar lowered his hand down towards his money, but lifted it back up. He did this for another ten minutes.

"Just pay for it," I said, making a decision for him.

* * *

Me and my team arrived at the arena late, as the team before me and Dectro were finishing up fighting against each other.

"Dectro," I said, "You ready for this?"

"Did you get the metal arm and leg?" Dectro asked me.

"It cost me an arm and a leg," I said, "But yeah. I've styled it to look like pieces of a knight's armor. I also took the time to learn the names of the announcers. They're names are Dr Oobleck and Professor Port."

"Really Kai?" Jade asked, "Again with the puns?"

"Yes," I said.

"Next up, we have," Professor Port said, "Kai Winterfell and Dectro Ore of Team KDJR VS. Kepple Kep and Pastel Violet of Team KPPL."

"I do believe this will be a astounding match," Oobleck said.

"Especially since Kai's latest injuries have not been holding him down, as he has gotten replacements for his arm and leg," Port told the audience.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN," Oobleck said, starting the match.

"Let's stick together Dectro," I said.

"Affirmative," Dectro replied.

Dectro and I charged at the other team and started parrying almost of of their attacks. We got knocked back in the process of trying to counter an attack.

"Dectro!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Dectro asked.

"Remember those team attacks we've been working on?" I asked him.

"Perfectly," He told me.

"Start the Frozen Flame program," I commanded.

"STARTING PROGRAM," He said, "PLEASE STANDBY."

I started to protect Dectro while the program started up. I used a shield made of ice to block the attacks coming from the other opposing teammate, so that I wouldn't lose my ground and allow them to get to Dectro before the program finished.

"Dectro," I called out, "I can't hold them off forever!"

Dectro started to move again, "PROGRAM COMPLETE," he said, "Let's set fire to these assholes, Shall we?"

"I like the way you think," I said, then dropped the shield and used a dust blast to knock the opposition back.

I formed Ice crystals in my hands and replaced the fuel cylinders in Dectro's flamethrower with the crystals. Dectro released blue fire at them and caught them ablaze.

"Let's just add some more of that freezing temperatures in there," I said, forming ice around them individually.

I pulled my Claymore back out and charged a dust blast. But instead of doing a long ranged blast, I kept the energy in the Claymore and ran at them. I lifted my Claymore to the side with my right arm and released the blast on contact with the ice.

A buzzing sound occurred and the match ended.

"With that match defining blow," Port said, "Team KDJR has advanced to the singles round of the tournament!"

"Could this team be the winners of this year's tournament?" Oobleck asked, "We'll have to see if that happens."

I walked out of the ring with Dectro and saw Team RWBY before anyone else.

"Hey Kai," Ruby said, "Sorry we couldn't watch your match. We had really important stuff to do."

"It's okay," I said, "But right now, I'm really looking forward to fighting against Coco or Ryan."

Ruby looked at her teammates with the help me look. And only Yang answered.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Yang asked Ruby.

"If you want," She answered, "You really don't have to tell him. He can figure it out."

"Coco and Yatsuhashi have been... Taken out of the tournament," Yang told me.

"Well there's always Ryan," I said.

This time Yang looked at Weiss and Blake. To where Blake immediately spoke up.

"I'm not telling him," She told Yang, " Weiss, you do it."

"Ryan was also knocked out of the tournament," Weiss told me.

"I can always fight against Yang," I said hopefully.

Yang lightly punched me in the arm and winked, "I would gladly fight you in the tournament," She told me, "If we get picked at the same time that is."

I walked off with Dectro as Team RWBY went off to find some of their friends when My scroll started beeping. I looked at it to see if it was from Cinder or Adam. It surprisingly wasn't either of those, instead it was Mercury. He was congratulating me on advancing to the next round. I put my scroll away and continued walking.

"Hey," A voice said.

I turned around to see that is was someone I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You are the Winterfell kid, right?" He asked me, "Or do I have the wrong person again?"

"I'm him," I told him, "But who are you?"

He held out his hand for a hand shake, "I'm Ryan," He said, "I heard from Ruby that you were looking forward to fighting me in the Tournament?"

I shook his hand, "Yes," I said, "Yes I was."

"Ooh," Ryan said, "That's a firm handshake you have there, Winterfell."

"Call me Kai," I told him.

"Nice name Kai," He told me, "You're gonna have to tell me more about you in a couple of years. Especially how you escaped that attack."

I got a flashback of the mansion catching on fire and pulled my hand away. I looked Ryan in the eye and saw an image of a Dragon in Vale breathing fire and tossing people around the landscape.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, "You act like you've seen a Dragon or something."

"It's nothing," I told him, "I have to go."

I walked away and stopped around the corner just as my scroll rang. I looked at it and saw that it was a picture of Neo in a dress. The text read "How do I look?" I texted back that it looked good after asking asking why she's asking me. She texted back that I was the only one with a taste for style that she knew. I put my scroll away and sighed, awaiting the next round which I knew wouldn't come for a while.

* * *

I arrived at the Arena late again, after the whole thing with Yang and The second match was about to be chosen.

"The next match will be," one of them said, "Pyrrha Nikos. Vs. Penny Polendina! This means that anyone that wasn't chosen, please exit the ring."

I exited the ring with the other fighters and returned to my seat. I sat down next to Dectro and saw him scanning the area.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Something was fishy with Yang's match," He told me, "Now, Penny is my friend. So I'm scanning the area to make sure that there isn't anything here that would sabotage the match."

"Doesn't the actual match spell sabotage itself?" I asked, "Polarity vs Metal seems like someone wanted this match-up to happen for some reason..."

"Well," Dectro said, "There is some proof that-"

"It's a distraction," I blurted out, "Pyrrha is going to win this match by using her Polarity to direct Penny's swords back at her. That will cause the strings to rip through Penny, Deactivating her, and cause a widespread panic that will attract Grimm into the city... I have to warn Blake and Yang."

"Where are they right now?" Dectro asked me.

"They're at Beacon right now," I told him, "If I hurry, I could get there before this whole thing unwinds."

"Good Luck," Dectro told me.

I Hurried towards the exit of the arena, where the transport ships were. Instead of using one of the ships, I dove off the edge into Beacon's courtyard. I then got a text from Neo.

"Why did you choose to go against us, Kai," She asked, "We could have been something, me and you, but you just had to go against us, didn't you?"

I scowled and put my scroll away in my pocket. I started walking towards Beacon when I heard a couple of people land behind me. I turned around to see who it was.

"Team MLDW," I said, "It's a pleasure."

"You just had to go against us," Mildew said, "You just had to push and push and push. On behalf of the White Fang, we hope you've enjoyed your last moments on Remnant."

"How did you even find out?" I asked them.

"We followed you after you talked to Adam," Mildew informed me, "That's how we found out. We also told Cinder about your little betrayal. She was not pleased. Now do us a favor, sit down and let us kill you."

I called my locker and pulled out my Claymore, "I'd like to see you make me," I demanded.


	7. Chapter 6

"With pleasure," Mildew said, then charged me.

I put myself in the blocking position to block the incoming attack from Mildew, when one of his teammates charged forwards. I took my left hand off of my Claymore, and formed another one out of ice. As I started stepping back to avoid getting hit, the other two ended up charging too. I then decided to turn and run to a closed space, where I could take all four of them on. It was just in time too, as what I said already happened and Adam was landing in the courtyard, transporting Grimm. For some odd reason Team MLDW tried to squeeze in the tight space all at once, and was now stuck. I struck them with a dust blast, knocking them a great distance towards the Emerald Forest. I turned and looked at the school to see a Grimm chasing after someone with Pink hair down to her waist. I was about to run over and help until she pulled out two Seven Branched swords attached to chains and cut the Grimm in two. She looked over towards me and beckoned me over.

"Who are you?" I asked her when I got there, "I haven't seen you around much."

"I'm Rosite," She said with a smile, "You haven't heard of me yet?"

"No," I said, "I'm from Atlas Academy. I was just on my way to warn Yang of Team RWBY about the incoming attack when I was attacked by my own schoolmates. I'm Kai by the way."

"The Winterfell kid that went missing years ago?" She asked me.

"Everyone has asked me that question when they can plainly see my family crest," I told her, "It's on the left side of my chest."

While we were talking, a loud rumbling noise went off and we readied for a fight. A huge Grimm Millipede came up out of the ground and lunged for us. I dodged out of the way and stuck my Claymore in the ground to slow myself down.

"THEY NEVER TOUGHT US HOW TO KILL ONE OF THESE THINGS!" Rosite yelled.

"I know how to kill it!" I yelled back, "I read up on it in the Atlas Academy library! It's called Ignis Dei! It means Fire God in The old language!"

"What does that have to do with killing it!" She yelled.

"The Ignis Dei can only be killed by a cursed blade!" I explained, "Unless we have one of those, we can't do jack shit to it other than piss it off!"

"What else did this book say?!" She asked.

"It says that the locations of the swords are unknown," I told her, "But that one of the swords were lodged into the armor of it! If we can look for that while avoid getting hit, we may have a chance!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" She said, "Christmas? The second coming of the Mad King? I hope the last one never happens."

We started jumping up the Ignis Dei's back looking for the sword that was rumored to be lodged into the armor. During our search, the Ingnis Dei started to release smaller versions of itself at The ground and started to shoot needles or something along those lines at us.

"I'll go down and fight the smaller ones," I told Rosite, "You look for the sword while I'm down there."

"I don't even know what it looks like!" She yelled as I jumped down.

"You'll know when you touch it!" I told her, then started fighting.

While she was up there looking for the sword, I was down on the ground attempting to hold the Milipedes off.

"I think I found it!" She called down.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"It's made out of diamond!" She told me.

"That's not supposed to be there," I said to myself then shouted, "Keep looking!"

I held them off a little more untill Rosite found the sword she was looking for.

"This one has a feel of power when I get close to it!" She called down again, "It also has a greenish color to the blade."

"That's the one!" I said, "Now stab the blade into the head of this thing and finish it off!"

A couple seconds later, the Ignis Dei fell to the ground and dissolved into tiny flakes that disappeared in the air.

"Well that was... Easy," I said, "Almost too easy. It's like that Diamond sword had weakened it a great deal."

"I wonder who that Diamond sword belonged to," Rosite said, "It seemed familiar. By the way, have you seen Ryan at all?"

"Not recently," I told her.

Just then, someone in a full armor suit walked up to us.

"Hey, you!" He said, "I demand to know where I am."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"That information is not of your current concern," He told me, "Now which planet am I on?"

"Remnant," Rosite told him.

"Damn!" He said, "Where's the nearest spaceship mechanic?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "What?"

"Spaceship mechanic," He said, "Where is the nearest one?"

"We don't use those here," I told him.

"Great," he sighed, "I'm stuck here untill I can get fix my ship. Are there any bounties on this planet?"

"Yes," I said, "But the nearest bounty board is in the city."

The man walked off, grumbling to himself about something I couldn't figure out. I turned around to see that Rosite was gone, and I was by myself. Looking around for more Grimm to kill, I noticed that there were a bunch of people off in the distance fighting Grimm. Before I could head over there, a knight with black armor and wearing a Grimm mask appeared and swung his sword at me.

"Torrent," The Grimm knight moaned.

I dodged out of the way and wondered why the knight thought that I was my ancestor. I struck back against the knight, but he ended up meeting the blow with his own sword.

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked the knight.

"You...," The knight moaned, "Are not Torrent?"

"No, I'm not," I told him.

The knight stood there for a minute, confused then finally said something.

"Then who are you?" It asked.

"Kai Winterfell," I explained, "And you are?"

"Your sin," It said and took off the helmet to reveal beady red pupils to completely black eyes to a head filled with the darkness of despair and grief.

"What the hell?" I asked in a surprised tone.


	8. Chapter 7

I was stuck in a parry with the Grimm knight, but there wasn't going to be a clear winner any time soon by the looks of it. I started pushing with all of my strength, and was actually gaining some ground against the knight. The knight suddenly started pushing too, and I quickly loosing ground to the knight. I frantically tried to gain just a small portion of ground back so that I could stand a chance against this thing.

" _Wake up Kai,_ " a voice said, and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in my family's mansion with my mother standing over me.

"Wake up Kai," She said, "It's time for breakfast."

"Am I dead?" I asked myself.

I got up and walked down the stairs to see my father at the table.

"Ah, Kai," He said, "I heard you're having some trouble with something."

"Sure, I guess," I said, then whispered, "What it all just a dream? Wait, no. It wasn't a dream, this is a flashback."

"So, Kai," My father looked me in the eyes, "What is it you're having trouble with?"

"I'm torn," I told him, "I promised one group of people that I would stay with them, and create a revolution. But, I promised another group that I would fight with them against the first group."

"Yeah, no," My father said, looking at my mother, "I can't help him."

My mother gave my father a death stare, then looked toward me.

"Kai," She said, "You'll figure it out. Just give it enough time. Do you remember what I always told you before you went to sleep?"

"Yes...," I responded, "Follow your gut feeling, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Good," She smiled, "Also, your father lied about what he said before he passed. I'm actually your mother, he got the names mixed up."

"Isn't this supposed to be a flashback?" I asked, "And not some sort of spiritual meeting?"

"It's both," My father said.

"Do you know what that knight was talking about?" I asked them.

"About what?" My mother asked.

"Torrent," I told her, "And my 'sin' for some reason."

My father gave my mother a scared look, then looked back towards me.

"Torrent betrayed the family," He told me, "He got greedy, and turned towards murder to get what he wanted. What your fighting is what used to be the family guardian. That sin he's talking about is greed, one of the seven deadly sins."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"You look exactly like Torrent, the second person in the family with a special... Gift," My father explained, "So, that Knight must have gotten confused until you told him that you weren't Torrent. You have that gift too, but it lies dormant inside of you. The first person with this gift, was Blizzard, a soldier for Mantle before it defunct and Atlas was built from the ruins."

"So, when will I wake up int the real world?" I asked.

"Soon," My mother told me, "But be careful, it's already been a couple of days there."

"Don't worry about me anymore," I told them, "I can protect myself now, remember?"

" _Hey, kid!_ " A voice called, " _Wake up!"_

" _Is he awake yet?_ " Another voice asked.

" _No, he's not,_ " the first voice said, " _Tai, stay here with Ryan. I'm gonna go check on our little warrior._ "

* * *

I woke up with a huge headache to see two people by the bed I was in.

"I'll ask again," One of the two people there said, "Why does he have to be in my bed?"

"Because it's the only bed available," The second explained, "And I don't want him in the same room as Ruby."

I sat up and looked at the two people. Ryan and some other guy.

"What happened?" I asked, holding my head.

"Beacon was overrun by Grimm," Ryan told me, "You were part of the last minute extraction along with Ruby. What happened to you by the way?"

"I can't remember," I said.

"Oh well," Ryan said, "By the way dad, it sounds like Ruby is awake."

"Where's Yang?" I asked Ryan.

"Let me talk you to her," He told me, helping me up, "By the way, she's looking stubby. She could use a extra arm."

"That's cold," I told him.

"You gotta make puns when they're available to you," He said, "These ones don't just come to you on their own."

We walked into the room that Yang was in and walked up to her.

"I should've ignored them," I said, "This wouldn't have happened in I had just ignored them."

"Pretty sure this catastrophe would still have happened," Ryan said.

Both me and Yang shot Ryan a death glare.

"This is not the time for puns Ryan," Yang said sternly.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Yang said, "You can do whatever."

I walked out of the cottage and saw Nora, Juane, and Ren standing there.

"Where's?" I started to ask.

The looks on their faces said it all. Pyrrha had died, another person that I didn't want to die.

"I'm gonna leave now," I told them and walked off into the forest.

I decided to talk the scenic route to where I was going, which was unknown to me at the moment. I just wanted to go somewhere where there wasn't anyone to bother me. An island would do for a couple of years. Grab some food and supplies to last me, and I would be good. Though I would return a couple years later to find that there was a temporary location for Beacon Academy. Although I wouldn't even work on my swordsmanship, it would stay sharp for some odd reason that I didn't wish to look into.


	9. Chapter 8

I sat down at one of the many cafés in Vale and picked up a cup of tea. My favorite was mint, which I was told was my favorite ever since birth. I began to sip on the tea on opened my scroll to look at the latest happenings when I heard something going on down the road at the docks. I didn't look over there, as I figured it was none of my business. Someone sat in front of me and looked me in the eye.

"Hey!" He said, "What are you doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the person.

"My name is Skyler," He told me, "And I've followed your recent work, Kai."

"How do you know my name?" I asked Skyler.

"I'm your number one fan!" Skyler, "Even though you lost in the tournament or whatever, it was a long time ago so I can't remember."

"Thanks," I told him, "I guess."

"You guess?" He said, surprised, "You seem demoralized! I need to get you back in shape!"

"I'm just trying to enjoy my break dude," I told him, "Go away."

"You don't even want to know what my Semblance is?" He asked.

"Fine," I said, "What is it?"

"You'll find out soon," Skyler told me.

"Knew it," I said, "I knew you were gonna say that. Now go away."

I got up and walked off towards the docks after my scroll beeped.

"Alright," I said when I got there, "Which of you are one of the people in charge of the Criminal organization called Infinite Requiem?"

A man with red hair and orange sunglasses stepped forward and lifted up his palm, which had fire in it.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The man asked.

I pulled my Claymore from my robotic leg and held it up.

"Then prepare for a duel," I said, "Just me, you, and your worthless goons."

"That's a bit unfair for you," The man said, "But I accept your terms. Attack!"

The people that the man had with me charged forward first in waves of two. I held them off for a considerable amount of time until the man decided to join the attack. He hit me from behind and I fell to the ground.

"Feeling all mighty now?" The man said and threw a fireball at me.

I looked up and used my semblance to protect me against the incoming attack.

"Yes," I said, broke the ice, and let off a dust blast at the goons. Which had knocked them back.

"So you're the Winterfell kid," The man said, "I lost my parents too. Although my father disowned me and my mother killed herself after finding out what me and my sister really were."

"So you're the infamous Auron Scorch," I said, "Where is your sister? You never travel without her. Maybe she hiding somewhere, like in those crates."

I sent a dust blast at the crates to my left, and they disappeared, showing a girl with red hair.

"I really though we had him fooled brother," The girl said.

"You need to choose your hiding spot better next time Myla," Auron told her, "Now let's finish this petty little game and kill the huntsman already."

"I agree," Myla said, and one of her eyes turned black with a small red pupil.

I formed another Claymore from ice and prepared to hold both of them off, when an arrow hit Myla Scorch.

"What?!" Auron asked, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Next it was Auron who got hit, but this time it came from dual blades. Skyler appeared behind me and placed his back up against mine.

"Skyler Cherry reporting for duty!" He exclaimed, "Here to aid and defeat."

"This doesn't change your chances, Winterfell," Auron laughed as his right eye changed to the same thing as Myla's left eye, "Me and my sister are gods after all."

"But I can still beat you," I told them, "Nobody lives forever."

"I strangely said the same thing," Auron chuckled, "Before I burned your house to the ground."

"That was you?" I yelled, "You bastards! I became a thief and a liar because of you! Did you do this just because your mother killed herself and your father disowned you?! Is that the case?!"

"You know nothing about my family!" Auron said to me.

"Yeah? Well I know I can kill you," I said calmly.

"And how do you know that?" Auron said. "As I said before, me and my sister are gods."

"Wrong," Skyler spoke up, "If it bleeds, you can kill it."

"I'm not bleeding," Auron said, then looked down at his stomach and saw blood oozing from a wound, "You asshole, I'm gonna kill you first."

"One thing before that," Skyler said.

"What?" Auron asked.

"You're gonna have to find me first," Skyler said, then disappeared.

"My turn now," I said, then let off a dust blast towards Auron.

He doged out of the way, but ended up tripping due to Skyler putting his foot out to trip him.

"I'm gonna murder you slowly when I find you, you pest!" Auron shouted.

"Ooh," Skyler said, reappearing and drawing his bow with five arrows on it, "Temper."

Skyler let go of the bow string and the five arrows pinned Auron to the wall as Skyler disappeared again.

"Alright, now where's the other-," I was interrupted before I could finish by getting punched in the gut by Myla.

"Let's play," Myla said to me.

"So that's how you wanna play," I said, "Okay, two can play at that game."

The full armor set to the metal arm and leg that looked like armor pieces appeared with the helmet being last to appear.

"Round one!" I exclaimed, "Fight!"

Both me and Auron charged towards each other while Skyler kept Myla at bay. Our two swords hit each other and a sound vibrated off them and wind gushed in all directions. I jumped back and my Claymore started glowing a bright white shade. I launched myself towards Auron and slashed at him, landing behind him. The glow faded and Auron fell down to the ground, with gallons of blood spilling out.

"Auron!" Myla shouted and rushed over towards her dead twin.

I watched as Myla held Auron in her arms while crying her eyes out.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Myla yelled, looking at me.

I looked down at my sword as Myla picked up her dead twin and rushed off, never to be seen for years.

"Dude," Skyler said, "Whatever the hell you did there, was awesome!"

"I don't even know what I did," I told him, then walked off.


	10. Between Chapter questions 2

**So, ten questions as last time. Let's get this started.**

 **Question 1: What do you think of the plot, as it folds into the third and final story for now in the Knights of Remnant trilogy?**

 **Question 2: Who do you think the man from the very last chapter at the end is?**

 **Question 3: What do you think of the development of Kai?**

 **Question 4: Bringing up the many ships in RWBY, which is your favorite out of the five listed? Kai/Weiss, Dectro/Penny, Ryan/Maria(she died in chapter 8 of RWBY: The Fall), Ruby/Weiss, or Ragnar/(Insert name here)?**

 **Question 5: Why do you think Kai's family was attacked back in the first chapter?**

 **Question 6: Why do you think Ryan started searching for the other two Knights at the end of The Fall?**

 **Question 7: What do you think will happen to Skyler in the next chapter/next story?**

 **Question 8: Where do you think Ragnar, Dectro, and Jade went after Chapter 7?**

 **Question 9: Do you think that Myla will have a change of heart, now that her twin brother is dead?**

 **Question 10: Given on how Dectro was one of Penny's friends, do you think he'll honor her memory?**

 **So this next chapter will be the last for this story, as I do not want to go through all that stuff from the last story. It will feature before Kai and Ryan leave to find the Spring Knight and right when they go into the police station to grab the the Summer Knight. There will also be a special preview of the next story, at the end of this story. Also, Attwell's backstory will be explained in the next Knights of Remnant story.**


	11. Chapter 9

I was back in Atlas on an assignment given to me by Ozpin and Ryan, which I had to eliminate a small threat to the security of the Atlas military. I looked around at how much things had changed over the years I've been gone. The overall landscape was the same, except for the occasional person living on the streets.

"I wonder how Dectro's doing?" I asked myself, coming up on the building that the threat was located in.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw completely what they were using and tears came out of my eyes.

"How dare they desecrate my home," I thought to myself.

I walked in and looked around to see people looking at me. They pulled out their weapons and pointed them at me.

"And who are you?" One of them asked.

I remembered how Ryan had completely awoken the spirit of the Guardian a couple weeks ago and smiled slyly.

"Your day of reckoning has come, you vile scum," I said, with ice and snow whirling around me, "You will leave, or you will not be of this world anymore."

"As if we'd listen to someone like you," The man sneered.

"Okay, you leave me no choice," I told him, "I know you have no living family, and all your friends are in this room. So nobody shall be attending your funeral."

"A threat!" The man said, "Attack!"

They all started to fire their guns as a magic barrier came up and blocked all the bullets.

"What?" I asked surprised.

A sword came flying in through the window and stabbed one of the people in the chest, followed by everyone shooting at the window the sword came from. A figure jumped threw the window and stood up next to me. I saw Penny's swords form into a flamethrower.

"Dectro?" I asked, "Where have you been?"

"Honoring a close friend," Dectro said.

"Is that the only way you saw of honoring her?" I asked her.

"There were other ways," Dectro told me, "But they were borderline obsessive."

"Well, enough catching up," I said pulling out my Claymore, "We've got some dumbasses to kill."

"I could've worded that better," Dectro told me, "But okay, let's do this."

* * *

I walked into a police station with Ryan and Attwell, and we went over to a top security cell. We were let in by the guard and the door was shut and locked behind us.

We walked into a prison complex in Vale and signed in as visitors. When the sign-in was completed, we walked over to a cell that was heavily fortified. The guard let us in, and locked the door behind us.

"Well well well, if it isn't one of my favorite people in all of Vale," The prisoner said, "What do you want."

"I keep it simple," Ryan told him, "We need your help."

"Why would anyone ever want my help?" He asked, "I'm just a criminal that everyone wants dead."

"Then after what they learn about you, they'll have to respect you... Roman" Ryan told him.

Torchwick leaned forward, "Let's hear what you have to say."

"Really?!" I asked, "How the hell is this guy still alive?"

"Because I'm not my sibling," Torchwick said, "True, Roman died all those years ago."

"Wait," I said, "You're Will Torchwick?"

"Yes, yes I am," Will said, "Now why did you guys go through all that trouble just for me?"

"You've heard about the Knights of Remnant, right?" Ryan asked him.

"And if I haven't?" He asked right back.

"Then you've been living under s rock," Attwell commented.

"Coming from the man that almost starved himself because his honor was tarnished," Will told Attwell, "Don't think that I haven't done my homework on you. I know everything about you, but let's just keep that to ourselves shall we?"

"Can we go back to what we came here for?" Ryan asked.

"Thank you!" Will said.

"We've found that you're the current Summer Knight." Ryan told him.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, "Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me."

I reached over to pinch him and he slapped my hand away.

"Nobody told you to anything, Ice King," He told me, "Now, how about getting me out of here. I think you could pay the bail."

"I was thinking something else," Ryan said, looking around.

"You're thinking of doing a full on break out, aren't you," I asked, "Please don't let it be that."

Ryan blew a hole in the wall of Will's cell so that he could get out and away safely.

"You did," I said, "Why did you do that, now they're gonna come after us."

"Which is why we decide them to make it look like a bigger criminal broke him out," Ryan said, then placed a note down on the ground.

Attwell and I followed Ryan and Will out of the prison and towards the Fallen Remnants.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"We're meeting up with Zodiac," Ryan told him.

"Zodiac?" Will asked, surprised, "This day gets better and better."

"I'm taking a faster way," I told everyone, summoning my Lightbike, "I'll see you there."

I sped off on the bike and headed towards the place we were meeting up with Zodiac.

"This is really happening," I thought to myself, "Never would I have thought that I would be one of the Knights of Remnant. The last hope behind the Maidens. But something is coming, I've been feeling like it's a terrible thing. I can sense many deaths on the path ahead."

I arrived and got off the bike to see Zodiac standing there, looking terrified. Ryan and the others arrived shortly after.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"He's back," Zodiac said, "My men were out on patrol, they radioed in that they found something. They went to go see what it was when they started screaming about something eating away at their skin."

"No...," Attwell said, "Not this again."

"Who is it?" Ryan asked, "Who's back."

"The Mad King," Zodiac told us, "The Mad King is back."

* * *

 **Next story preview:**

Yang stood up after unleashing a full on attack with all of her strength at the man who was attacking Vale. She smirked as he wasn't standing up, untill the smoke cleared and she saw that she haven't even scratched him.

"What?!" Yang asked surprised.

"You that would hurt me?" The man laughed, "You can't hurt a god."

"What do you want with Remnant?!" Yang asked him.

"What I want?" The man repeated, "I want the world to bow down to the power and magnificence of The Mad King. Now lay down and die like the peasant you are."

The Mad King pulled his diamond sword off his back and lashed at Yang. He started laughing like a mad man, and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled, "Don't you think I'm a more important threat!?"

"And who would you be?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Ryan summoned a dragon formed from dark matter, "Take a wild guess."

"So you're the one that has that power, " The Mad King said, "I want it back."

"Over my dead body," Ryan told him.

"Gladly," The Mad King said, grinning evilly.


End file.
